


A cobalt bloods problem, is everyone-elses' fear

by my_raven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Other, Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobalt bloods get murderously hungry sometimes, even if they've eaten already, and the meteor gang has no clue about it other than Vriska herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation

Vriska was wondering around the halls, the others in the library, doing what ever. While walking, Vriska noticed something was wrong, not with the area, but with her. Now, she doesn't feel like this unless she hasn't eaten for a while, and she had ate something the day before yesterday. She huffed and kept walking, the feeling got worse and her stomach started aching, this was starting to worry her, nothing bad was eaten, so she couldn't of had food poisoning, no sopor was around, so it couldn't be that..

Terezi walked out of the library, now having nothing to do, soon going past Vris. She stopped and turned to her cobalt blooded friend, smiling as she spoke "Hey Vriska, what's up?", her voice gleeful and dripping with happiness. Vris turned to her and forced a smile, getting out soft words "Nothing really, you?". They chatted for a while and started walking to the computer room, once in there they sat down, still talking till the cobalt bloods' stomach started aching again, forcing her to stop conversation, and to clutch her shirt over her stomach area, grinding her teeth, letting a small ' _Shit_ ' escape from her clenched teeth as she snarled.

This, of course, made Terezi worry, "What's wrong?" she asked, but got no response, she was about to repeat her question before Vris got up and started walking out of the room, after telling Ter not to follow her. Vris now knew what was going on with her, and it wasn't good..For anyone. She went back to her block/room and sat at her desk, trying to wait out her small problem. You see, cobalt bloods have this thing where, if they haven't had meat in a very long time, they crave it so bad, that they want any type just to stop the craving, meaning other trolls too, no matter what blood type....


	2. Someone's gotta feed~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE NASTY STUFF!
> 
> But really, Vriska manages to scare those who try to talk to her at this point.
> 
> And it isn't fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to get ~creative~, don't you?

_**KNOCK** **KNOCK** _

 

 _'Oh god, that isn't a good sound, didn't Terezi tell the others not to bug me yet?'_ was what Vriska asked herself in a mutter, before hearing the door click open. Oh god, there goes her stomach, growling quietly to her, she heard a certain Maryam speak softly to her; "Are you alright there, Vriska? You've been in here for-" Vriska cuts off Kanayas' sentence as she yelled out: " _ **GET OUT,** **IDIOT!!**_ ", frightening the other as she pushed her back out and closed the door with breaking force.

 

_**CRASH** _

 

It's been 8 hours since she's stayed in here and scared Maryam off, thankfully not for their lifetimes. Hopefully she'd get that she didn't mean it, she's just stressed! And hungry, definitely hungry now, it's been so long since she's had meat, she can't take it any-more! She needs something, anything to get this hunger down, and quickly. But the crash got her curious, what just happened out there? Serket got up and looked outside to see Makara, she snarled and sneaked up behind him. " _ **OI!** " _she barked, causing him to jump out of shock and turn to her, he backed away as her fangs were on full show, he knows she's craving some sort of meat, but it won't be him, he knows because of spying on her through the vents. She picked up her pace, and then stopped, noticing that he wasn't 'Sobor' any-more, sighing, she turned away from him and walked back to her block/room.


	3. Oh look....There's 8lood everywhere..Even on me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few hours and Serket has finally done it, not killed someone, but got something else to eat..Maybe something not meant to be eaten..8ut it was still a little fresh!

Eight hours went by and she finally noticed what she's just done, they may be dead..But this was just disgusting!  **How could she?!!** _ **She's just spilt more blood from a corpse that she didn't even know still had in it!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?!!!?**_

 

"H-Holy shit..HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She shrieks, shocked and frightened of herself and her '8lack-Out-Murder-Powers'. New, fresh blood was staining the walls that were once clean, even her hands and face(obviously)..She's terrified and covered in her ex-kismesis's blood, but fuck, she can't deny that he  _tasted fucking good_! The last thing she knew was that no-one goes through this area, so no-one could find her like this, but still, she freaking the fuck out, so she gets up and hides in the dark corner of the room where no-one will see her.

 

"HolyshitI'msofuckingsorry,Idon'tevencareifyou'redeadI'msodamnsorry" she rambled quietly, hugging her knees and crying silently, a few sharp breaths and whimpers escaping her coiled form.

 

 **It's strange, troll meat is..It has this flavour of the blood colour and melts in your mouth.** She thought through panic, stil disgusted in herself for actually eating a bit of the remains of her once _good partner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short, I'm not good a long paragraphs.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, I'm not finishing this, you can add onto this, you can make your own version, just comment if you do, I honestly don't want to finish this and I'll never come back to it, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you comment what might happen next


End file.
